jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1805 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1795 1796 1797 1798 1799 1800 1801 1802 1803 1804 1806 1807 1808 1809 1810 1811 1812 1813 1814 1815 ---- - A-0= 1. ---- - B-7= '1. Banks (1805) - Ueber den Gerbestoff aus Hindustan und den vorgeblichen unterirdischen Wald, der (den Zeitungsnachrichten zu Folge) mit Menschen- und Pferde-Gerippen auf der Isle of Dogs aufgegraben seyn sollte. ''Mag. neuest. Zustand Naturk., IX 213-215. ---- '2. Barton, Benjamin Smith (1805) - the Megalonyx of Mr. Jefferson. ''Phila. Med., Phys. Jour., I 152-154. ---- '3. Barton, Benjamin Smith (1805) - on a communication from Mr. John Heckewelder regarding Megalonyx. ''Phila. Med., Phys. Jour., I 164-165. ---- '4. Barton, Benjamin Smith (1805) - Letter to M. Lacépède of Paris, on the natural history of America. ''Tilloch's Philos. Mag., XXII 97-193, 204-211. ---- '5. Barton, Benjamin Smith (1805) - Barton, Benjamin Smith. 1805. On the mammoths found at Big Bone Lick. ''Phila. Med., Phys. Jour., I 154-159. ---- '6. Blumenbach, Johann Friedrich (1805) - ''Handbuch der vergleichenden Anatomie. Göttingen. xvi + 549 pp., 8 pls. ---- '7. Bredelcky, Samuel (1805) - ''Beyträge zur Topographie des Königreichs Ungarn. 2d ed., Vienna. 4 vols. (1803-05). ---- - C-5= '1. Cuvier, Georges (1805) - ''Le oss d'anatomie comparée. 9 tables, vol. II, i-xvi; 1-699. Paris, 1805, 8vo., I, i-xxxi+1-522 pages, 9 t. ---- '2. Cuvier, Georges (1805) - Mémoire sur le squelette presque entier d'un petit quadrupède du genre des sarigues, trouvé dans la pierre à plâtre des environs de Paris. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LXI 39-45, pl., figs. 1, 2. ---- '3. Cuvier, Georges (1805) - Mémoire sur les ossemens fossiles d'hyène. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 127-144, pl. XLII. ---- '4. Cuvier, Georges (1805) - Sur les ossemens fossiles trouvés en divers endroits de France, et plus ou moins semblables à ceux du Palaeotherium. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 346-355, pls. LVI-LVII. ---- '5. Cuvier, Georges (1805) - Troisième mémoire sur les os fossiles des environs de Paris. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 253-283, pls. L-LIV. ---- - D-1= '1. Daudin, F.M. (1805) - Notices sur plusieurs fossiles osseux trouvés aux environs de Castelnaudary, soit le long des dernières pentes de la Montagne Noire, soit à peu de distance de la ligne de poste de Toulouse à Montpellier. ''Jour. Phys. Chim. Hist. nat. Arts, LXI 254-257. ---- - E-0= '1. - F-0= '''1. - G-2= '''1. Gay-Lussac, Louis-Joseph (1805) - Sur la présence de l'acide fluorique dans les substances animales, et sur la pierre alumineuse de la Tolfa. ''Ann. Chim. Phys., LV 258-275. ---- '2. Gazola, Giovambattista (1805) - ''Lettera al Sig. Francesco Orazio Scortigagna sic di Lonigo sopra la descrizione di un pesce petrificato da esto publicato in Vicenza. Verona, 16 pp. ---- - H-2= '1. Hammer, F.L. (1805) - Extrait d'une lettre de M. Hammer à M. Cuvier, sur le gisement des os de Bastberg. ''Ann. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 356-366. ---- '2. Hausmann, Johann Friedrich Lud (1805) - ''Versuch eines Entwurfs zu einer Einleitung in die Oryktognoise. Góttingen. xiv + 188 pp. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-1= '''1. Karg, Joseph Maximilian (1805) - Ueber den Steinbruch zu Oeningen bey Stein am Rheine und dessen Petrefacte. Denkschr. vaterl. ''Ges. Aerzte Naturforsch. Schwabens I 1-74, 2 pls. ---- - L-0= '1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '1. - O-0= '''1. - P-2= '''1. Pini, Ermenegildo (1805) - Sugli animali fossili, memoria geologica. ''Mem. Soc. ital. Sci., XII 270-329, pl. II. ---- '2. Poetzsch, Christian Gottlieb (1805) - ''Kurze Beschreibung des Naturalienkabinets in Dresden. 2d ed., Dresden. . ---- - Q-0= '1. - R-1= '''1. Richardson, Andrew (1805) - ''A short description of the bones of the mammoth, etc., found in Big Bone Lick, Kentucky, etc. Pittsburgh, Penn.: Cramer's Pittsburgh Magazine Almanack. . ---- - S-4= '1. Sarychev, Gavril Andreevich. 1805. Achtjährige Reise im nordöstlichen Sibirien, auf dem Eismeer und dem nordöstlichen Ozean. Leipzig, 2 vols.. xxiv + 190 pp., 11 pls.; xii + 196 pp., 3 pls. ---- '''2. Scortegagna, Francesco Orazio (1805) - ''Descrizione di un pesce pietrificato di singolare grandezza e spezie esistente in Vicenza presso il R. I. Vicario alle Miniere. Vicenza. ---- '3. Skinner, Joseph (1805) - ''The present state of Peru. 4 , London. xiv + 487 pp. ---- '4. Stephan, Kaspar Johann (1805) - Einige Naturmerkwürdigkeiten bei Markt Holling unweit Salzburg. ''Mag. neuest. Zustand. Naturk., IX 533-537. ---- - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-04-09 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List